The Tainted One
by Known-As-Rome
Summary: Perseus Jackson. The name strikes fear into the Demi-gods hearts. A traitor- or so they thought. Dismissed as only a myth, 3,000 years later they don't believe. Brace yourself. He will come.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing lasts forever.  
It rings through his head.  
Nothing lasts forever.  
His head swam with images.  
Nothing lasts forever.  
He felt nothing.  
Nothing lasts forever.  
All his life he lived a lie.  
Nothing lasts forever.  
His life was a lie.  
All he ever believed was a lie.  
He had saved his... Friends.  
The sound didn't sound right.  
The sound of a whip ringed through the air.  
Yet he felt nothing.  
96th strike.  
They were readying him for the council, they said. To deal with his... Treachery.  
"They were wrong."  
He chuckled and stood up.  
"They were wrong, weren't they?"  
He swayed on his feet.  
A gasp went through the crowd.  
He sneered at 'chosen 6'.  
"You've done me nothing but trouble."  
"Percy-"  
"No. I should have done this long ago."  
The sound of a slap rang through the air.  
"You. Are. A. COLD. HEARTED. BITCH."  
More gasps.  
The blonde fell to the ground, clutching her cheek.  
His fevered eyes swept through the crowd, and insane laughter escaped his lips.  
"She offered me a choice.  
Long ago."  
Jason couldn't stand it anymore, so he stepped up to Percy.  
"You deserve to die. You killed them. The 5th Cohort."  
More laughter.  
Percy (what was left of him) reached into his ripped pocket and produced something.  
A silver orb, about the size of a marble, lie in his scratched hand.  
Jason stepped back from the sheer evil radiating from it.  
"Chaos. Not Gaea. She came to me when I was still naïve. This is what is left of her."  
Jason hesitated a second too late.  
Percy crushed it between his fingers.

(Takes place about 3,000 years later, the immortal 6 are recounting the experience.(The rest of the story))

"Black mist sprang from it, encasing Perseus.  
For a moment they couldn't see him.  
Then the smoke cleared.  
Percy was still standing there.  
His eyes were closed, but the aura radiating from him was blood red.  
The Gods finally decided to make their move.  
"Perseus Jackson. You are hereby banished from ever walking the earth again. Shall the cursed day come where you rise. We will meet your challenge."  
The whole of the Demi-gods held their breath.  
A gust of cold air blew from the spot where he had stood.  
He was gone."

Hazel stood up and stretched.  
Excited whispers sprang up from the crowd, and a girl stepped up.  
She had shoulder length black hair, and her eyes were blood-red.  
"Is it true that Perseus," (at the mention of his name the air grew cold) "was banished to Tartarus?"  
Hazel's eyes rested upon the girl.  
(She looked like Perseus)  
"Yes. We hope the day he wakes shall never come."

HOW YOU LIKE? New story, 'cuz I'm planning to delete 'Traitor' It's one of the stupidest stories I've ever come up with. Please, Please, please, please, PLEASE Review! I want to continue this... I NEED YOUR HELP.


	2. Chapter 2

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel soooo evil... I'M ACTUALLY GETTING INTO THIS THING CALLED 'Writing'. You know what that is? AWESOME.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hazel once again stood at the spot. The spot where it happened. About 3,000 years ago, they were ambushed.  
In the attack, Frank was seriously injured (The arrow in his arm didn't help), and, sadly, the trauma of Percy's torture was too much.

Percy's blood was stained into the grass... Nothing could remove it. The post where he was whipped still stood, and the whip still hung from it.

This was a sacred spot. It was foretold that if Perseus ever rose, this is where he would go.

Hazel hoped to the gods that would never happen.

Tartarus~

A tall man paced in the darkness, a bloodied sword hung from his belt.  
"...This damned PLACE!"  
The force from his words hit the monster coming through the door.  
He stood stunned for a bit, but then stepped forward to deliver his message, "Sir, we have gotten message from one of our spies."

This made the man spin around. His face was once handsome, but a long scar ran from his temple, down to his jaw. He had messy black hair that almost touched his shoulders, and his blood-red eyes were alight with malice.

"Which one?!"

The Monster stuttered at first, but regained its voice, "Y-Your daughter, sir..."

The man's eyes softened the tiniest bit.  
"The news?"

He hesitated, as if trying to decide wether to tell him or not. "The gods have received a messes from Hades, he has sensed something stirring in this pit."

The man cursed, "Leave me."

As soon as he left, a new voice... voiced?

"You know, you could have been nicer."

He sighed, "Yes my dear, but it has been a rough day."

The woman came closer, and pulled the man from where he had collapsed.

"How is she?" The woman sounded worried.

"Zoë, you know, Omega is probably fine."

The woman, Zoë, sighed. "Perseus, YOU KNOW, she's stubborn."

Perseus laughed and pulled her closer, "She gets that from you."

I know, I know... Sucky chapter. Eh. Oh well. DEAL WITH IT.  
For those who couldn't tell, their daughter is the spy.  
Obviously.  
Sorry for the name, I'm at a weird stage where EVERYTHING I name is Omega. Or Omégä. 'Cuz that just looks cool.  
REVIEW. I need to know if you approve!


End file.
